leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Stone
|} The Thunder Stone (Japanese: かみなりのいし Lightning Stone), formatted Thunderstone prior to Generation VI, is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation I. In the core series games Price / | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} | 3,000| 1,500}} | 5,000| 2,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Thunderstone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Thunder Stone. *Causes to evolve into (outside of Alola) or (in Alola) *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |A Stone used for making certain kinds of Pokémon evolve.}} |Evolves certain kinds of Pokémon.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has a thunderbolt pattern.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has a thunderbolt pattern.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It has a distinct thunderbolt pattern.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | (gift from Dana) , Mystery Gift |- | | New Mauville | (trade for Yellow Shard with Treasure Hunter) |- | | Power Plant (×2) | Celadon Department Store |- | | Gateon Port | |- | | Solaceon Ruins , Sunyshore City | The Underground |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | (gift from Dana), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (2500 Pts.) |- | | | |- | | Chargestone Cave, Shopping Mall Nine | s, Black City /White Forest (Ken) |- | | Nimbasa City, Chargestone Cave | Battle Subway/Pokémon World Tournament (3 BP), Join Avenue ( ), Black City (Store 1), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , , , , , , , , , ; Floccesy Ranch; Giant Chasm; Abundant Shrine; Lostlorn Forest; Pinwheel Forest), Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching ) |- | | | , |- | | , | (Follow Those Fleeing Goals!, The Battle for the Best: Version X! , and The Battle for the Best: Version Y! ), (from Psychic Inver), Spiky Rock 2 (in battles; using or ) |- | | New Mauville | (trade for Yellow Shard with Treasure Hunter), Mauville City ( ), (Follow Those Fleeing Goals!, The Battle for the Best!), (rematch with Dylan), (rematch with Dalton), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | , Paniola Ranch, Ultra Plant (×6) | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | , | Celadon Department Store |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Thunderstone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Thunderstone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Thunderstone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone inscribed with a thunderbolt pattern. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone with a thunderbolt pattern. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Lightning Field (29F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, and evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Thunderstone. A Thunderstone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime The Thunder Stone debuted in Electric Shock Showdown, when Nurse Joy gave a Thunder Stone so that he could evolve his in order to defeat Lt. Surge's . Pikachu, however, refused the offer. Ash kept the Thunder Stone in case Pikachu ever wanted to evolve; however, in Pika and Goliath!, a similar scenario occurred and Pikachu still refused to evolve. Seeing his determination to not evolve, stole the stone, planning to sell it. In The Battling Eevee Brothers, the Thunder Stone appeared as part of a collection held by the Eevee brothers. Two of the Eevee brothers offered a Fire Stone and Thunder Stone to and Ash to evolve their respective and Pikachu, though both refused. An image of a Thunder Stone appeared in A Bite to Remember during Brock's explanation on how evolution works. Ash had to find a Thunder Stone in a scavenger hunt as part of the Wishing Bell Festival contest in Climbing the Tower of Success!. He came across a young man in possession of one who tried to toss it to him from a long distance. The Thunder Stone nearly came in contact with Pikachu but he jumped out of the way just in time, leaving Ash to catch it. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Thunder Stone along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A Thunder Stone appeared in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! as a part of 's explanation of how evolution works, Pikachu's evolution into Raichu working as an example of stone-induced evolution. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. File:Thunder Stone EP040.png|Sparky backed by a Thunder Stone in The Battling Eevee Brothers! File:Thunder Stone DP074.png|Ash's Thunder Stone in Pika and Goliath! In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The focus of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! was evolutionary stones, including the Thunder Stone. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Kindest Tentacruel, the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman told about a legend of an underwater dome at the bottom of Harbor, housing a set of evolutionary stones which, unlike normal stones, did not disappear after making a Pokémon evolve, allowing them to be used repeatedly. The cause of Red's Poliwhirl's evolution had been one of these said stones, proving the legend to be true. Yellow was later led to the dome by a wild , finding a Leaf Stone in it, but the Fire, Thunder, and Water Stones were missing. Later, it was revealed that had given them to so he could freely evolve and devolve his Eevee. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Indigo Plateau, 's used a Thunder Stone to evolve itself into a before Satoshi left to challenge the Elite Four. Trivia * Through in the Generation I games, Pokémon that would normally require an evolutionary stone to evolve can be evolved without it, provided that the Pokémon levels up in the battle and the player has sent out a specific Pokémon in the same battle. In the case of the Thunderstone, this Pokémon is . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=雷之石 |zh_cmn=雷之石 雷石 |da=Tordensten |fi=Ukkoskivi |fr=Pierre FoudreGen VI+ PierrefoudreGen I- |de=Donnerstein |it=Pietratuono |ko=천둥의돌 Cheondung-ui Dol |no=Tordenstein |pl=Kamień Pioruna Kamień Gromu Piorunujący Kamień Kamienny Pioruń |pt_br=Pedra do Trovão (anime, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook, Pokémon Club) Pedra Trovão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Pedra Trovoada |es=Piedra TruenoGen VI+ PiedratruenoGen I- |sv=Åsksten |tr=Fırtına Taşı |vi=Đá sấm sét }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Donnerstein es:Piedra trueno fr:Pierre Foudre it:Pietratuono ja:かみなりのいし zh:雷之石（道具）